


Unstoppable

by JustARobin05



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, M/M, gave up on tagging, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: An unusual group can be spotted having a picnic in the woods on an okay summer day.
Relationships: Anathema Device & The Them (Good Omens), Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & The Them (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Rubber_Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Rubber_Boots/gifts).



It was a nice summer day.

Not as nice as the year prior, of course, no one expected it to be. Even the simple bystanders who’d forgotten what had transpired the year before didn’t think that today would be the way it had been the last time this date passed them. It wasn’t a thought that was screaming for their attention, at the front of their mind, no, it was more a thought that had found its bed near the back and had the covers wrapped snug around it. 

On this day, The Them were out in the woods, just as they were last year, although now they had some familiar friends. Anathema Device, the, now local, witch was sat on a picnic blanket, Newton Pulsifier, the local witches Fiance, had his head in her lap as her eyes trained a book. Then, somewhere in a tree, Crowley was attached to a branch, his small snake tail anchoring onto his resting place. His tongue flicked out every now and then, but he was asleep for the most part. Aziraphale had his head resting against that same very tree’s trunk, smiling when he looked up to see the demon every now and again. Then there was Dog, who was running around and trying to catch moths in his mouth.

This was a regular summer day for the group.

The Them didn’t really have much of an opinion on the additions, they were adults but acted like kids. They were fun and cool, and smart! They knew what to do if something bad happened (like if someone got a scraped knee or something) so, really, they liked having them around. Plus, Anathema scared away anyone who was foolish enough to be scared of her, and that alone was cool. Sometimes Crowley would scare someone too, and that was always funny. It was like having more siblings. Or babysitters, but cool ones. Or both. 

It was strange. Once Wensleydale had compared them to family, no one had been able to object. It wasn’t the same family that their mothers and fathers entailed or the same love that they held, but it was all the same amount. It was just… the group was family. There was really no way about it. 

For Pepper, the family meant Anathema teaching her what she asked to know, unlike her parents the witch didn’t have any shame in explaining how babies were made. It also meant Aziraphale teaching her how to use a sword (a fake one, of course, the angel didn’t have the heart to give a child a real one), and Crowley getting her the gifts she actually wanted. It meant Newt teaching her how to fix computers, he actually knew a lot, it was a shame that he had been cursed the way he had been.

For Brian, it meant asking questions and not having them shut down for being stupid. If he asked the demon, Crowley could come up with a hypothesis as to what would happen if a star was blown up with human dynamite, that same explosive equipment being untouched by fire or flame. It meant Aziraphale “miracleing” away any stain his messy eating habits could cause. It meant Newt and him accidentally breaking more things then he could count, it meant asking Anathema for help afterwards.

For Wensleydale it meant having a joint awkwardness around people, the same Newt did. It meant Anathema helping him talk to strangers correctly (filling in blanks and rubbing his shoulder when needed). It meant Crowley and Aziraphale joining in on teaching him, and sometimes Adam, human history (never without the occasional “Can’t help, I wasn’t there at the time,”). He knew as to why he realised that they were family first, because they actually acted like it.

Then, finally, for Adam it meant family. It meant people he could be honest to and people he could confide in. It meant crying to Crowley when he was feeling down, it meant talking to Aziraphale about how he wasn’t the bad one. It meant Anathema teaching him all he needed to know about religions, it meant Newt patting him on the back and just being there, without a word spoken between the two. It meant Dog curling up around his feet in the morning and barking at him to get up when it was all too much.

It meant the same animal leading him to the woods. Leading him to here, where his friends and family were.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken when Crowley turned back into his “human” form, falling from the branch and just next to his… boyfriend? Husband? No one knew the two’s relationship, but it was definitely more than friends. The angel, himself, held back his laughter for just enough time to utter out an: “Are you okay?”. After the sentence, Anathema let out a chuckle that grew, and so did the rest of the group. Crowley grumbled to himself, dusting dirt and leaves off his shoulders as he sat up. Soon enough, the laughter died down and he rested his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“You two got a name for it yet? Or...” Anathema asked, raising her brow. She chuckled a bit as Aziraphale’s cheeks became dusted in a pink, Crowley hid his face in the angel's shoulder, although you could assume that it was in a similar state.

“Well, you see, we were talking about it the other day,” he began his response, only for Crowley to raise his head and curtly finish it for him.

“We’re “boyfriends,” - or whatever you humans call it – happy?”

“Finally!” Pepper let out.

“We’ve been waiting all year for that,” Adam said, petting the space between Dog’s ears, “You would’ve thought that you two would already know what you were,”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, we get it,” Crowley said, “I could always put you lot on the moon, eh? Wouldn’t survive long up there,”

“Crowley, dear, I believe that you’re too soft-hearted to do that,”

“Oh- shut up Aziraphale,” and the group was laughing again.

Yes, it was a nice summer day, (not as nice as the year before, you notice), and a family was having a picnic in the woods. A strange place, you may think, but this was no normal family. Four parents, four children, and a dog, all of which had played part in the stopping of the end of all things. All of which could strike the fear of God, or Lucifer, in you if they so wished. All of which was there for each other, could talk to one another, and all of which were happy to be silent if needed. This family is, and always will be, unstoppable in everything they do.

**Author's Note:**

> {To the person of which this was written for:}  
> ASHEHAWE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!  
> I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I WAS HAVIN SOME HARD TIMES WRITING THIS  
> I DON'T REALLY THINK IT'S THE BEST BUT ASDHD HAVE IT


End file.
